Lionel Kearns
Lionel John Kearns (born February 6, 1937) is a Canadian poet and academic.Camille Martin, Lionel Kearns, Canadian Encyclopedia, November 15, 2013. Web, Apr. 15, 2017. Life Youth and education Kearns was born in Nelson, British Columbia, the son of singer Dorothy (Welch) and adventure story writer C.F. Kearns. During World War II the family lived in Fort Macleod, Alberta, where C.F. Kearns was a flight instructor.Lionel Kearns: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Apr. 15, 2017. In 1955 he enrolled at the University of British Columbia (UBC), where in the early 1960's, with fellow students George Bowering, Frank Davey, Fred Wah. and others, Kearns became involved with TISH, a seminal Canadian poetry newsletter. Kearns's thesis adviser at UBC was Earle Birney. He earned an M.A. in English literature from UBC in 1964. From 1964 to 1966, Kearns studied structural and generative linguistics at the School of Oriental and African Studies (SOAS) University of London. Career Except for a year (1981-1982) spent as writer in residence at Concordia University, Kearns was a professor of English at Simon Fraser University for 20 years (1966-1986). In 1988 he became the inaugural instructor for Writer-in-Electronic Residence (WIER), an online, interactive creative writing program. He is a key figure among the Canadian avant-garde poets of the 1960s, a pioneer of interactive communications technology in teaching poetry, and an early proponent of digital poetry. Publications *''Songs of Circumstance''. Vancouver: Tish Press, 1963 *''Listen George''. Montreal: Imago Press, 1965. *''Pointing''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1967. *''By the Light of the Silvery Mclune: Media parables, poems, signs, gestures, and other assaults on the interface''. Vancouver: Daylight Press, 1969. *''About Time''. Prince George: Caledonia Press, 1974. *''Practising Up to Be Human''. Toronto: Coach House, 1978. *''Ignoring the Bomb: New and selected poems''. Lantzville: Oolichan Press, 1982. *''Convergences''. Toronto: Coach House, 1984 **revised web-based edition, 2004. *''A Few Words Will Do''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 2007 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy ABC Bookworld.Publications, Lionel Kearns, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, June 3, 2012. Audio / video * The Birth of God (cine-poem, 16mm., sound, 3 1/2 min.) Film by Gordon Payne, sound by Peter Huse, poem by Lionel Kearns. 1973. * Negotiating a New Canadian Constitution (cine-poem, 16mm., sound, 3 1/2 min.). Film by Gordon Payne, poem by Lionel Kearns. (National Film Board of Canada, 1974). Except where noted, a/v information courtesy the University of Toronto. See also *Tish poets *British Columbia poets *List of Canadian poets References *Jim Andrews, On Lionel Kearns: A binary meditation on or contemporary reading of the work of Lionel Kearns (2004). *Lianne Moyes, "Dialoguing the Monologue of History and Lyric: Lionel Kearns' Convergences", '' Open Letter 7, 5 (Summer 1989),15-27.'' *Manina Jones, "Log Entries: Exploring discursive space in Lionel Kearns Convergences", in Douglas Barber, ed., Beyond Tish (1991) Notes External links ;Poems *Lionel Kearns at Canadian Poetry Online - biography & 6 poems ;Audio / video *On Lionel Kearns by Jim Andrews ;Books *Lionel Kearns at Amazon.ca ;About *Lionel Kearns in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Kearns, Lionel at ABC Bookworld *"About Lionel" by Jim Andrews Category:1937 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Alumni of the School of Oriental and African Studies Category:People from Nelson, British Columbia Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British Columbia poets Category:Tish poets